The Ninja Team
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Written a long time ago, this is only a part of the fic. It basically has a lot of mutants, Shredder, Krang, the dragons ect. Venus needs to help save a Shenobie woman who is wanted by every evil thing alive. REPOSTED


T: The Ninja Team  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charters from either Teenage Mutant Turtles or Ninja Turtles: Next Mutation. Fancy Face owns all other charters with the exception of Sam, Dawn, Brown Paw, and the two girls mentioned in passing, who belong to me. Please do not use any charters such as the Ninja Kitties without asking me. NOTE: This was written a long time ago, I just found part of it again and I'll finish it if anyone actually reads this. This was written when Next Mutation just came out.  
  
Prelude By: Fancy Face  
  
A long time ago in China, there lived a great Ninja master and his wife. His wife had just finished giving birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Look the baby," the wife said, "she has been given the power of Shanobie magic. You must protector her, for she will be a target for the dragon warriors. Please ask Swiftwind, the eagle , to take her to the Island of Peace. No harm will come to her. Name her Star. Please, do my last request. I will always be with you, both."  
  
With the wife's last words, she died. The Ninja master did what he was asked.  
  
****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
Chapter 1 By: Showndra Ridge  
  
Eighteen years have passed now. Venus has recently joined the turtles. They live in the sewers of New York City. A young girl has also joined them, here is what happened. Three months ago three teenage girls were in the park at night. Suddenly the Shredder stepped up to them out of the shadows. In his hand was a canister. To sum it all up, what happened was the canister broke and covered two of the girls, and just splattered one of them. The stuff, as it turned out was mutagen. It turned two of the girls into mutant turtles, the other girl, Samantha, did not get enough on her to change her. Now back to the present.  
  
Samantha had just joined a special school for ninja students, more is explained in another story. She watched her instructor for the signal. When she saw his hand move she went into a series of ninja flips. When she finished the flips she quickly went into one of her warm up routines. Out of all the students she was the best, she even was able to beat her teaches most of the time.  
  
When the final bell rang she did several more flips and ran out of the school. Sam cut down an ally and into a sewer drain. From there she walked quickly to the turtles den. She looked down a small hole in the ground, this was their door. Sam looked to see where everyone was, took a step back, and jumped down the hole. Right before she landed she turned her body so she did a flip. When she finally landed all of the turtles and Splinter where looking at her.  
  
Suddenly the dragon sensor went off. Donatello ran to the computer followed by the rest of them. Venus hung back to talk to Sam, Venus had been teacher her some Shanobie magic. The turtles looked at them and Leo beckoned them to come over and look at the computer screen. When everyone looked at the screen they could tell something was up. The dragons where going towards the harbor. Just then different dots appeared on the screen. It was quickly decided that Venus, Raph, and Donny would go down to the harbor. Leo, Mickey, and Samantha would go investigate the dots  
  
Venus's group got there in time to see the dragons get on a boat and leave. Samantha's group soon arrived at the site of the strange dots. When they got there they saw two strange mutants. Samantha whispered "Bebop and Rocksteady." The turtles drew their weapons in a stupid attempt to protect Sam. When the turtles first meant Samantha she was able to beat all of the turtles in a training session. Bebop and Rocksteady where not looking for a fight. They just turned and ran.  
  
When the turtles meant back in their home each group told what had happened to them. After they finished Leo said "I want to know why everyone was in a hurry to go somewhere."  
  
Donny went over to check on the computer. Suddenly he said, "Uhh, you guys better take a look at this."  
  
"Those two strange dots," Venus said. "what are they?"  
  
Sam looked at the ground.  
  
Splinter looked at her and said, "Child you better tell us what you know."  
  
Samantha began to tell about what had happened before the accident. "After the movie we where walking home. At a deserted constriction site we where attacked. In the back I noticed two mutants. I learned later in the battle that they worked for the Shredder and that their names where Bebop and Rocksteady. The Shredder hangs out with a brain called Krang."  
  
"Well we know about the Shredder and Krang, but we didn't know about Bebop and Rocksteady, we thought they where dead." Leo said.  
  
Finally Mickey said "Aren't those dots heading to the harbor?"  
  
His words rocked everyone from the past to the present. Venus asked Sam to come with her to check it out. Raph tried to stop them by saying "You two shouldn't go alone."  
  
Sam shot back, "Are you going to try and stop us? I'd like to see you try."  
  
When he tried to stop them again Sam flipped him over her head. She did it in such a way hat he would not get hurt. Before they left the turned and asked if anyone else wanted to try and stop them.  
  
On the way to the harbor Venus taught Sam more magic.  
  
"Remember", Venus said, "we are just here to observe."  
  
Sam only nodded her head. Her eyes where on the sky. Circling over their heads was an eagle. It had followed them from the ally. Venus either did not notice or chose not to notice it. They positioned themselves so that no one would notice them, but they could see all around them.  
  
When the mutants arrived they quickly got on a boat and waited. Then he arrived, the Shredder. Samantha heard Venus gasp. Shredder had been beaten by Venus. She had used her Shanobie powers on him to make his younger self see what he had become. He had then gone back to how his life was before he got zapped by Venus. He got on the ship and it left. Venus and Sam headed back to the turtles layer.  
  
On the way back they where attacked by the eagle. Well it didn't really attack them, it more glided down and landed in front of them. He turned his wings and bowed to them and said, "I am sorry if I scared you. My name is Fierce Flyer. I was taught in ninja by my cousin Swiftwind." Venus looked amazed, Fierce Flyer continued looking at Venus, "My cousin had recently disappeared. He told me he was to check up on something impotent. I also heard about a Shanobie in New York, I wondered if it was you."  
  
Sam looked around while he was talking and noticed the fact that the sun was rising. After the eagle finished talking Sam told Venus to look at the sky. Venus quickly decided to go back to the turtles den because she didn't want to be caught out in the day light. Sam agreed with Venus totally in her decision to go under ground. Splinter didn't want people to see the turtles. People might panic if they saw them and think they were monsters or aliens.  
  
Venus, Fierce Flyer, and Sam headed into the sewers. When they where underground Venus continued to talk with the eagle, but they lowered their voices so anyone on the street could not hear them. Samantha went ahead to look for trouble. Sam listened to see if she would heard anything when she suddenly heard the noise a ninja star makes when it is thrown. She ducked as the star hit a wall and looked for more, but none came. She went over and checked the star out.  
  
Venus came running and Flyer came flying when they heard the star clanking against the wall. They got to Sam in time to watch her find a letter on the star, it said:  
  
If you are looking for Swiftwind you will find him trapped on the Island of Peace. But beware, all of your enemies have gone to the island. They hope to get to the island's magic.  
  
The letter was not signed and it was written in print so it would be hard for anyone to tell who wrote it. They took the letter home with them.  
  
When they got home it was 30 minutes after sun rise. Venus came in first followed by Sam, they agreed that it would be a good idea for the eagle to stay outside while they told the others about him. As soon as Splinter saw Venus he started lecture her about the fact that she was late. Sam hung back along the wall trying to decide what to do.  
  
Finally she said to Splinter, "It's not really her fault. We meant an eagle down by the harbor. We decided you needed to hear his story. On the way here Venus and the eagle talked and I went ahead. I was almost hit by a ninja star. When I looked at it closely I saw it had a note tied on to it. That is why Venus is late."  
  
"That's fine and all Leo said, "but where is this eagle."  
  
At that moment, almost like it had been planed, the eagle flew threw the door. He came to a rest on Samantha's arm.  
  
Venus told Splinter and the turtles everything that Sam had left out and Sam filled in the rest of the details that Venus missed. When Venus got to the part about the Shredder Sam heard the turtles gasp.  
  
After Venus finished talking Michelangelo asked, "Didn't Venus take care of Shredder?"  
  
"Obviously the all powerful Shanobie must not have used a powerful enough spell." Raphael said mockingly.  
  
"Maybe it's not Venus's fault." stated Leonardo, "Anything could have made Shredder remember."  
  
"No. It's my fault." Venus started to say, "It-"  
  
"Can we stop living in the past?" Sam said, "We have a lost eagle, someone throwing stars at me. Plus the dragons left."  
  
"I would have thought the dragons leaving would be a good thing." Mickey said.  
  
"Not really." the eagle said, finally talking, "They are probably going to the island. If my cousin is on the island that's where I'm going."  
  
"You really think it is safe for you to go?" Donny asked.  
  
"If the dragons are there you can bet it's not going to be." Raph replied.  
  
"I'm still going." the eagle said flatly  
  
"We can't let a friend face dangers alone." Leo said.  
  
"He's not really a friend, we just meant him today." Sam said.  
  
"Well technically you meant him last night." Donny said.  
  
"Who cares!? The point is I haven't known him long." Sam said getting mad, "You do know I have other things going on in my life." She grabbed her stuff for school and left. Before she left she called over her shoulder, "You do whatever you want. Me, I'm going to school."  
  
When she left the turtles looked at one another.  
  
"What are we going to go with her?" Leo asked.  
  
"What do you mean what are you going to do with her?" Donny asked.  
  
Before they could argue anymore Venus said "I don't care what you are doing, I'm going to help my friend."  
  
"For once I agree with Sam." Raph said, "She's right about the bird. We haven't know him that long. For all we know e could be leading us into a trap."  
  
"But then what about the note?" Donny asked.  
  
"What about it?" Raph said.  
  
"Well Flyer could not have throw it."  
  
"So?" Raph replied  
  
To be continued..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about how horrible this is, this was my second fanfic ever, so you can't expect to much. 


End file.
